Feathers
by Rachel McN
Summary: A one-shot Mikey prank


The bucket wobbled dangerously from its precarious position atop the door. Mikey backed away, hands raised, as though he could keep it still through sheer force of will. When the bucket and its contents stayed put, he barely suppressed a giggle, before turning and fleeing back to his room.

He stretched, yawning, and rolled out of his hammock, dropping lightly to the floor. He grabbed his mask from the bedside table, trying to blink the sleep from his eyes as he exited his room and leapt to the floor below. Head bowed as he tied his mask, he kicked the kitchen door open…

"**MIKEY!**"

Mike tentatively stuck his head out from where he had taken refuge in Don's lab. The sight that greeted him sent him into hysterical giggles which only seemed to anger the turtle more. The now furious turtle stalked towards the orange-banded ball of giggles, who recovered from his state of breathlessness and disappeared back into Don's lab with a yelp.

"So help me Mikey, when I catch you I am going to…"

Raph let the threat hang, knowing how nervous it would make his trickster brother. That sneaky, little, conniving…

Hearing the threat, Don swivelled on his chair, repeating the customary instructions.

"Raph, Mikey, if either of you break _anything_ in here then you both go without TV for a wee…a w-…a…Raph what the shell happened to you?"

Raph growled under his breath.

"What happened to '_a turtle is never a chicken_', Raphie?" Don teased.

"Shut up. Hand over Mikey and your lab survives, protect him and I'll take you down too."

Don smiled at the threat, barely managing to keep his laughter in check. In the end, he failed.

"What happened to my protective, pacifist brother?" Mikey moaned as the hysterical turtle next to him almost fell of his chair from the laughter that had seized him.

Raph made a lunge for Mikey, who yelped and dived under his brother's legs. Outside, he changed tactics, and sped for the dojo.

"Get back here!"

Mikey burst into the dojo, jerking Leo out of his meditative trance.

"What do you want Mikey?"

"…"

"Whoa…slow down bro, now repeat that _slowly_"

"Umm…I'm running from Raph."

"And what did you do this time?"

Mikey didn't get a chance to answer before Raph launched himself through the dojo entrance almost landing on top of Leo. Mikey took the distraction, and fled, dancing out of the way, as Raph tried to grab a hold of his legs.

He flipped over the couch, and saw that Don had managed to gain enough control over his amusement to exit his lab so he could watch the outcome of Mikey's little 'trap'.

Mikey stuck out his tongue and feigned indignation. His attention was distracted however when Raph stormed out of the dojo, an amused Leo following on his heels.

Mikey dropped to his knees, adopting a begging pose.

"Must I face the wrath of Raph alone!" he pleaded dramatically.

"And if one of us had set of your trap?"

"Well…umm…I-Aahhh!"

"Hold still you little creep"

"You can't catch me I'm the gingerbread man"

"You're gonna be the pancake turtle when I'm through with you!"

"**Raphael! Michaelangelo!"**

"Huh…"Mikey stopped in his tracks, head turned towards his sensei…

"Gotcha!"

Raph barrelled into Mikey, sending his little brother flying onto his shell. Landing on top of him, he pinned Mikey's arms firmly to his sides and then sat back crossing his arms, while still straddling his brother.

"Phetoow! Raph! Get of! You're getting feathers up my nos- my no – my – AATCHOO!"

"**Gross!"** Raph complained.

Splinter banged his walking stick on the ground, and four green heads turned towards him.

"Perhaps someone would be kind enough to explain what is happening?

Why is Raphael covered in chicken feathers?"

Leo smirked.

Don let out a snigger.

Mikey sneezed.

"Mikey!"

"Who is going to tell me what is going on?"

"Aa – aa – at – atch – aatch…"

"Don't you dare Mikey…" Raph growled out the warning

"AATCHOO!"

Raph leapt of his brother, wiping his arm in disgust.

Mikey rolled onto his side, leaping to his feet, and dancing out of reach of his brother.

Raph crouched, getting ready to pounce. Seeing this, Mikey yelped again, fleeing his enraged sibling.

Raph grinned, a plan forming in his mind. He feinted causing Mikey to back away, hands raised in surrender.

"It was just a joke Raph, no harm meant, let it go, um, Raph?"

Mikey was keeping his eyes on his older brother, which meant that he couldn't see where he was backing away to, which suited Raph perfectly…

The others watched as the two faced off, Raph backed Mikey closer to the kitchen door. Mikey took a step back and found that his feet were no longer keeping him up. He landed on his shell, as his feet flew from under him. 'Oh shell' He thought as he realized what had slipped him. The soap suds from the bucket he had so carefully positioned the night before. He landed in among the gooey paste he had also set up. He struggled to stand on the slippery surface, and only succeeded in landing on his backside.

"Nuh-uh. You're not done yet" Raph reminded him.

'Oh shell' He looked up as he realized that the tripwire he had landed on was sending the remaining feathers down upon him. He struggled again, slipping, and sliding. Raph was next to him. His brother leapt on him again. This time though, some of the feathers on Raph, stuck to Mikey.

"aatchoo..

Aatchoo…

AATCHOO"

"So now we have two chickens in the house" someone commented. Mikey couldn't tell who had said the comment through the feathers covering his vision. He'd realize who it was later, and trick them for that. Actually, he'd prank them all – so much for family concern!

"AATCHOO!

AATCHOO!

AATCHOO!"


End file.
